


everyone seems like you

by carol_sun



Category: DCU (Comics), Justice League of America (Comics), Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23034373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carol_sun/pseuds/carol_sun
Summary: everyone seems like you but no one else like you
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor
Kudos: 13





	everyone seems like you

漫画+ww电影背景

——————————

事情是从半个月前的那场战斗开始的。

巫童的魔法被命运博士反射，却意外击中了戴安娜。然后这位以冷静睿智和骁勇善战著称的正联女神就变得有些说不出的不一样了。

“她急着去哪儿？”巴里靠在桌子旁边，他们刚结束一个会议，而神奇女侠史无前例的成为第一个离开的那个，快得好像超人的那句“散会”是五十米跑的发令枪，而蝙蝠侠是第二个。

“也许是和老蝙蝠约会？”哈尔将战损报告丢进了绿灯牌碎纸机里，“她今天像是老蝙蝠身上长了花一样盯着他，可我前天还看到她夸亚瑟金发好看来着。”

“我假设你一点都不觉得戴安娜·普林斯会夸赞别人的外貌本身就是件不同寻常的事情。”海王讽刺的说道，一掌拍扁了他卷起的纸屑球，“蝙蝠侠去找命运博士了，显然那天击中她的魔法有些问题。”

“我认识她第一天她就夸过巴里的眼睛。”哈尔弯弯手指指向旁边的巴里，却发现对方不知道什么时候不见了。

“人家可是女孩，女孩总有点心事。”沙赞趴在桌上打了个非常响亮的哈欠，看起来像是刚睡醒。

“当我还在小学时候我可不会称呼一个年龄大我几十倍的家伙为女孩。”哈尔指出，“虽然我那时候也不认识什么几百岁的家伙，它们通常出现在博物馆里。”

“我以为你们知道背后议论别人是件糟糕的事情，男孩们。”戴安娜推开会议室门的时候，里面寂静一片，所有人乖乖坐在原位上，比蝙蝠侠提到战损的时候还整齐划一。

“我在门外就能听见你们说什么。”

她快步走进来，在她刚刚离开的那个位子上坐下，将全身重量压在那可怜的椅背上，长长的出了一口气。

“他”不在这里。

“戴安娜？”

“斯蒂夫”从刚刚被她推开的会议室的门走进来，握着两个冰激凌，像天堂岛附近的海水那样蓝得透彻的眼睛带着一点惊讶望着她。

在他们相遇之后的那几天里她常看见这样的眼神，在她最初在水中拉起他的时候，在她谈论宙斯和阿瑞斯的时候，在她冲向敌人战壕的时候。

斯蒂夫的惊讶有些像是岛上一种啮齿类的地松鼠，她的族人很爱惊吓那些小动物，它们总会露出那种无辜又单纯的可爱表情。

但相比之下她更爱他的笑容，他惊讶之后总会展开笑容，如同他附和着说【你确实该感到自豪】的时候，简单而直接的快乐，像是冬天从山崖上刚摘下的蜂巢，轻轻掰开空气里就满是醉人的香甜。

她见过非常多的人类，各个地域各种种族，但从没有人的笑容像他那样，也再不会有了。

“要吃吗？”“斯蒂夫”把冰激凌递到她眼前。

就像那个消失的冰激凌小贩。

后来查理告诉她，总有些东西会在不经意的时候偷偷从你身边溜走，喜欢的人也好，想要的东西也好，钱也好，时间也好，就算你能扛坦克挡子弹也没有办法避免，错过了就是错过了。

再后来查理和一个温柔的姑娘结了婚，去了更远的地方，在二战时彻底失去了音信。

“戴安娜？”

巴里疑惑的举着那个香草甜筒，神奇女侠几乎在他出现的那一刻就完全静止了下来。

后者像是刚回过神一样对他露出一个不真切的微笑。

他们全都离开了。

“我第一次吃到这个是在1918年。”她接过它，香草的味道甜的有些发腻，“但再也找不到了那样的味道了。”

“哇哦。”他尴尬的收回手尝试着跟上这个对他来说有些古老的话题，“也许是原料不一样。”

“你永远没办法找回第一次的那种感觉。”哈尔抢过巴里手上蛋筒的最后那个尖扔进嘴里，“第一次开飞机，第一次谈恋爱，第一次上床，这就是凡人的烦恼，女侠，因为第一次回不来了。”

“我知道。”

戴安娜转过头，回避那个在百年前就退出她生命的人。

冰凉的甜味充斥味蕾，阻塞着所有满溢出来的情感。

蝙蝠侠在这之后的第三天找到了她。在她堵在超人面前为他挡了一波子弹的之后。

“戴安娜。”蝙蝠侠看起来像是要展开新一轮“谈谈”的样子，“你看到的是谁？”

戴安娜看了看旁边，“斯蒂夫”正在几步远的地方抱起一根柱子把它竖着放回原位，用热视线焊起接口。

她叹了口气，示意他们走去旁边的别的地方聊。

五分钟后，神奇女侠和蝙蝠侠出现在街角的一家快餐店里，面前放着一份蝙蝠薯条和一大盒夜翼翅桶。

“……斯蒂夫，斯蒂夫·特雷弗。”

她单手撑着脸颊，看着窗外路过的“斯蒂夫”抱着一个很可爱的小女孩，他们亲密的说着悄悄话，然后笑倒在一起，女孩撑着他的肩说话间注意到了窗内的她。

她朝她挥了挥手，女孩的父亲跟着看了过来，脸上还残留着纯然的宠爱和快乐，就像是他活到那个年纪拥有一个孩子之后可能会有的样子，然后他转过头，将女孩向上托了托，走进戴安娜视线达不到的死角。

“那张照片上的人。”蝙蝠侠的嗓音将她从毫无目的的凝望中扯了回来。

“是的。”

“他已经死了。”

她的手颤抖了一下，番茄酱溅在了桌子上。戴安娜皱起眉，用纸巾抹干净然后扔在了布鲁斯面前。

“是的。”她回答的非常镇定。

“但你现在仍然能看到他。”蝙蝠侠瞥都没有瞥上那个纸巾一眼，“关键在于你不想解开这个魔法。”

“他值得这种快乐，世界和平，普通的人生，早餐，上班，社交，和一个普通的姑娘结婚，生个孩子。”

但他没有。

戴安娜从不觉得他做错了，斯蒂夫·特雷弗是个英雄，她愿意自豪的对任何人讲述他的故事。

是他告诉她人类并不只有迫害和战争，告诉她人类可以有多残忍就可以有多可爱，告诉她人类能够拯救自己。

是他让她成为一个英雄。

他只是值得更好的结局。

“那不是他，超人不是，我不是，谁都不是。”

“我知道，相信我，我比任何人都清楚。”

她把这种冷静刻进了骨头里，这是漫长的时间赐予她的其中一物，这让她得以旁观“斯蒂夫”重新出现在她的视线里，直到“他”不得不再次离开。

蝙蝠侠的天性让他想提出质疑，想列出早就准备好的数据和实例证明这个魔法已经影响到了她的生活和作战效率。

但最终他放弃了。

“如果你不介意的话。”他阖下手机，盖住克拉克发来的“pleaz”，几不可闻的叹了口气，“和我说说他。”

戴安娜真切的微笑起来。

*

后来事情发展得比她想象的要复杂一点。蝙蝠侠把关于他所知道的那一部分告诉了正联，事情传达之间和事实相差愈远，他们一知半解了她一部分的麻烦，然后开始热衷于用各种奇怪的方式开导她。

比如海底巡游或者美食之旅，她险些在看见“斯蒂夫”在水底咧着嘴折腾那丛珊瑚的时候笑出声。

“亚特兰蒂斯很美。”她微微弯着腰，双臂交叉撑在那个积年累月都有些斑驳的十字架顶端，“就比天堂岛差那么一点。”

“我突然就这么想来那天在水下第一次见到你。”远处蔚蓝的天和澄黄的夕阳交杂，连同林间的微风和连绵的浅草一起印在她眼底。

“我想，这是个男人。看起来有些特别，但和亚马逊人也没有多大的不同。”

哈尔说是因为第一次所以才那么无法释怀，但并不完全是这样的。

“我错了。”

戴安娜停顿了片刻，看着自己放下的花束。

“哈尔带我去坐了他的飞机，布鲁斯告诉他你也是个飞行员，所以他大概认为这是个很棒的怀念你同时还能替我减压的方式。”

她笑了一下，“我可是尽了最大的努力才没有在他顶着你的脸走上那架飞机的时候冲去把他拽下来，然后砸烂那些该死的飞机。”

她伏得更低了一些，把下巴支在手臂上，“但是天空很美，我猜你也是个热爱飞行的人。如果有机会的话，我想带你飞，在没有硝烟的时候俯瞰整个世界。”

这会儿她沉默的更久了。

“钢骨想要替我修好那块表。”她站起身，看着身边同样来缅怀的人走过，“我拒绝了。”

她不知道具体是什么时候，只是一切尘埃落定她有时间为发生的一切泣不成声的时候，它已经不再走动了。

好像在遥远的耳语传达之后，天中火光散开之前，它静止了时间，封存在那里，等待着有一天被重新开启。

“布鲁斯，”她在风声渐起的时候掏出手机，“命运博士在哪里？”

也许再不会有那个机会了。

*

“超人和我都以为你要花更久的时间才能想通。”

布鲁斯走在路上脸色平淡的拎着两个购物袋。

“100年了，还有什么能想不通的？”戴安娜回头给了他一个微笑，直到一个金发的身影从她视线的一角溜过。

她下意识的回过身，看着那个年轻的男人一手拿着甜筒一手举着电话，手舞足蹈的在说着什么。

一边商场的玻璃窗上完整的映出他蔚蓝的瞳孔和熟悉的笑容。

“I need to go.”他挥着手，声音远远传来，带着一点讨好和请求。

她的目光不由自主的追随着那个背影，直到他消失在街角。

“魔法消失了吗？”她轻声问。

“消失了，怎么了？”

戴安娜笑了，回头接过布鲁斯手上的袋子，“没什么，我要回家了。”

在那一天时间停摆之后，她曾经用过很多年去搜寻那个人的影子，直到很久以后她才开始意识到，不管长相多相似，声音多相似，再没有像他那样的了。

再也不会有了。

-end-


End file.
